Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and a golf club set.
Description of the Related Art
Proposals in relation to a sole shape have been made in an iron type golf club. In a head described in Japanese Patent No. 4525302, a projection part is provided on a sole part. If the projection part is brought into contact with a ground, the head is rotated by the ground resistance in a direction in which a loft angle with respect to a vertical direction is decreased. Backspin can be increased by a gear effect based on the rotation. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-47305 (US2016/0199704) discloses a head which includes a sole having a boundary line extending in a toe-heel direction and being capable of being visually recognized. The sole includes a leading surface inclined to a face side and a trailing surface inclined to aback side with the boundary line as a top part. Since the head can intensively receive resistance in the top part, the gear effect can be produced at once, which can provide an increase in a backspin rate.